


Love (a haiku)

by jane_x80



Series: Haikus [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s04e18 Iceman, Episode: s04e19 Grace Period, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: A haiku on "love"





	Love (a haiku)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Yet another haiku for cutsycat. :D

How does she know and  
love him if she does not know  
even his real name?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked the Tony/Jeanne relationship and I felt despite the fact that Tony hid a lot of truths from her, that he didn't hide the real him and Jeanne knew him better than the people he worked with did. :)
> 
> Also I'm not sure how I feel about the fact that my notes are much longer than the actual work posted. *snorts at self*


End file.
